earthrisefandomcom-20200214-history
Animosity
Description Animosity Animosity is a multi-MMO guild comprised of members with many years of MMO gaming experience. We are professional, mature and dedicated gamers who have banded together to pool our experiences and knowledge to strive to be one of the best guilds on the server in which ever MMO we play. We, as leaders and officers of the guild strive to be the most organized and active guild we can possibly muster, to stay on top of the game and keep our members happy. We strongly believe that real life is the most important thing. We know things will happen, and no guild or game should expect you to suffer for taking care of whatever matters most in your own life. We are about the journey as much as the destination. Our community provides our members a place to escape from real life. A place to kick up your feet and enjoy gaming content with the challenge of being the best in a supportive environment. Our Community The community is only as strong as its members and the Animosity leadership will look to each and every member as a vital contributor to ensuring our standards are upheld, both in game and on the forums. Members should be aware that their conduct is a reflection of the guild as a whole. No one person is better then any other, nor is he/she above the guild. We expect mature people to act in a mature manner. We like to have fun. We flame at, and play jokes on, each other. But we do it at all times with respect, whilst acknowledging to take criticism with a grain of salt. As with any organization, there will be times that people don't see eye to eye. Any issues that arise are to be resolved in a respectful and mature manner. Every member is to follow the rules set forth in our Code of Conduct and follow the process for issue resolution. No matter what happens remember to "Praise in Public, Dispute in Private." If you can't resolve it, seek assistance from the guild leadership. Animosity in Earthrise Animosty will be a criminal syndicate in Earthrise. We will be a ruthless, corruptive, deceitful and destructive guild mostly focusing on PvP content, although we will also do PvE content. We plan to do territorial conquest, illegal smuggling of technology, killing any faction players, caravan raids and anything else that Earthrise will have to offer us. With little remorse for those who we kill and deceive. All the while having fun, after all this is just a game. History Animosity was formed on the 14th of January 2009. Many of the initial members and leadership were apart of a disbanded pre-release guild A'a Netjer. Goals Our goal is to dominate in PvP and be known as the crime organization of Earthrise. We will also complete all the content that our future Earth allows us to accomplish. All the while having fun, after all that is what gaming is all about.